littlest_pet_shop_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Sandasepento Clan part 1
Cut to the back alley behind the Littlest Pet Shop* Sunil: I still can't believe I have to help you take out the trash. Philippe: Well, I'm not tall enough and you sayed you'd help me! Sunil: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this done. Philippe: Ok, give me a leg up. *Sunil tries to lift Philippe so he can put the trash bag in the dumpster, but he is too weak.* Philippe: Ugh, it's no use. Now what? Sunil: Maybe I should be the one to put the trash in. Philippe: Well, Ok then. Hold still. *Phillipe lifts him up to the dumpster* Sunil: Alright, good riddance to bad rubish! *He throws the two garbage bags in the dumpster* Voice from inside the dumpster: Hello? Is someone there?? Sunil: Who said that?? Voice from inside the dumpster: I did. A mean Calico threw me in here. Can you get me out? Sunil: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Philippe, I gotta help whoever is in the dumpster. I can get out myself, you can go back inside the shop. Philippe: Ok, fine. But don't let a garbage truck try to chomp you up! Sunil: That's what a trash compactor does. Philippe: Whatever. I'll go back inside. Sunil: Alright, see you back inside! *Sunil jumps into the dumpster to see a blue eyed Siamese Cat wearing a black ninja costume standing in front of him* Sunil: Is anyone there? I'm here to help you. Siamese: Yes, come here. *Sunil walks to the Siamese, but is judo-thrown onto the floor and the two wrestle* Sunil: Hey! What the?! Siamese: Got you! Sunil: Get off of me!! Siamese: Not until you pay for what you've done! Sunil: What did I do?! Siamese: Tell your boss Madame Pom, that she'll pay for what she has done!! Sunil: I'm not a servant of her! Siamese: Then who are you?! *Sunil then flips her on to the floor and pins her* Sunil: Someone who does not liked getting beaten up! Now, let's take off that mask to reveal the black hearted, blued eyed- *Sunil takes off the Siamese Cat's mask to reveal her face and Sunil is speechless when he saw the calm warm expression on the blue eyed Siamese. Sunil and the Siamese were blushing and staring at each other with pure adminration* Sunil: H-Hi.. Siamese: H-Hi.. Sunil: Oh man, I'm so sorry. The thing is, I really don't like it when people try to attack me. Siamese: Oh, I mean it's fine. Sunil: I'm Sunil Nevla, may I ask what you're name is? Suzan: My name is Suzan Sawga Hinako. It's so nice to meet you. Sunil: Nice to meet you too. *Sunil helps Suzan get up* Sunil: That was a nice move you did. Suzan: Thanks. I forgot to mention that I'm an expert in martial arts. The move you did was nice too. Sunil: Thanks. Suzan: Except you might need to be careful the next time you try that on me. Sunil: What do you mean? Suzan: Well, I'll show you. *Suzan lays down on the floor in the same postion Sunil had pinned her. Suzan: Now, lay on top me the same way you did when you pinned me. Sunil: (Worried) Ok. Suzan: The problem is that if you were too to let go of your grip on me, I would wrap my legs around your stomach. Sunil: Why is one of your legs made of metal? Suzan: I'll tell you that after we get outta here. Now if I wrap my legs around your stomach and kinda put you in a leg lock, I would twist my legs and your stomach would be twisted in the same way my legs lean. *She does so. Sunil: ACK! ACK! TAP OUT!! TAP OUT!!! Ugh. Ok, now let's get outta here because I really don't wanna be here all day getting my back broken. Suzan: Ok. Sunil: If you want, I can give you a leg up. Suzan: No need. *Suzan gets out of the dumpster herself and Sunil follows* Sunil: So... do you have an owner?? Suzan: No. Thing is, I'm a stray. And the only home I had was burned by the Sandosepento clan. Sunil: Oh man, I'm so sorry. Same goes for your leg. Suzan: Oh that, I'll tell you why I have this when we get back inside. Race you there! *The two race to get inside the pet shop. As they do, a pair of red eyes comes out of the shadows as if it was watching them* ????: So, Suzan Hinako has been freed from her prison. And I thought Azuna had locked her in there. Now it is time for the Plasma Sais to fall into the hands of... Madame Pom! MUHUWAHAWA!!!!!!! (The theme song plays)